Competencia muy competitiva
by Iza Overstreet Gagron
Summary: Damon, Stefan y Matt están enamorados de Elena Gilbert, pero ella no sabe que hacer así que pensó en una competencia sana la cual no resultara tan fácil para ellos. Engaños, Venganzas, Locuras, Dramas y Más...Mala con summary
1. Chapter 1

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LISA JANE SMITH, SOLO LA TRAMA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE MI IMAGINACION MIA DE MI A DE MI.

* * *

* * *

_21/Agosto:_

_Soy Elena Gilbert la chica con el mayor problema que puede tener una adolescente de mi edad "Chicos", ¿que cual es el problema con ello?. El poblema es que lo tres chicos mas guapos, lindos y perfectos me aman, ¿Como elegir a uno? y los tres decian "Solo elige lo que te haga feliz". Matt habia sido mi primer novio asi que digamos me sentia muy comoda cerca de el. Stefan era muy bueno y me asi sentir de una forma tan....tan bien conmigo misma, el no me tenia tantos secretos como mi tia o otra gente. Damon....damon era endemoniadamente guapo y realmente me asi sentir fea a lado de el, lo que era raro considerando que yo me amo, mira diario fue mi incomoda la semana pasada, ¿por que?; por que....esto fue lo que paso:_

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Estabamos yo, Damon, Stefan, Matt,la tia Judith, Bonnie y Meredith, la atencion estaba puesta en mi y no me refiero a la atencion buena, esta era una atencion muy incoma._  
_-¿Que hacen los tres aqui?-pregunte, la pregunta era la incomoda que habia hecho._  
_-Elena diles a estos idiotas que me prefieres a mi-dijo damon._  
_-Ella me prefiere a mi-dijo matt._  
_-No es cierto, Elena y yo tenemos un vinculo especial-dijo stefan._  
_-Elena tienes que decidirte por uno-dijo la tia judith._  
_-Lo se, pero necesito tiempo-dije._  
_-Esta bien solo elige lo que te haga feliz-dijieron los cuatro, la maldita frase esa me cagaba._

_~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~_

_La tia Judith apoyaba al guapo Damon. Bonnie apoyaba al buen Stefan. Meredith apoyaba a el chico que siempre me apoyaba_

_Yo no estaba de lado de ninguno, tenia que hacer una forma de saber a quien amo realmente, pero admitamoslo solo soy una adolescente y mis hormonas me traen vuela loca a veces no sabia si ya habia perdido mi cordura, Nota para elena: no mezclar Humanos, Escuela, Vampiros, Brujas Druista, "KATHERINE", hermanitas chiquitas, profesores investigadores de hechos para normales, boda y chicos (la razon de uno de mis mayores problemas), bueno diario tengo mucho sueño o asi que me ire a dormir._

Cerre mi diario y lo guarde en mi mochila, me acoste en mi cama e intente consiliar sueño.

* * *

* * *

Espero les guste va a ser comico y dramatico, dejen plis reviews!!!!

Recuerden no lo hagan por mi (bueno si pero equis), haganlo si quieren que siga.

Att: iza.


	2. Una Competecia

Capitulo "Una Competencia"

Junte a los chicos en una mesa en el no estubiaba aqui, pero creo que le fasinaba vivir en la escuela burlandose de Stefan y de otros. Me puse enfente de ellos, los mire directo a los ojos y dije:  
-Una competencia, asi decidiremos esto.  
-Hay Elena, que no te basta ver como mi hermanito y Matt humillan solos todos los dias?  
-No se trata de humillar Damon, se trata de saver quien es el indicado y debe de tener algo especial.  
- De donde sacaste eso Elena, de Hannah Montana?  
-Algo asi, es que margareth prendio la television y estaba una cancion asi, me gusto y la descargue.  
-Yo acepto Elena, si Damon no acepta es su problema.  
-Gracias Stefan y que dices tu Matt?  
-Mmm...pues si acepto.  
-Damon puedo contar contigo?  
-Si ya que mas, me divertire burlandome de Matt y mi querido hermano.  
-Bueno empezare a decir que es lo que haran, primero Matt: tu cuidaras a unos primos mios y a margareth, esta bien?  
-claro Elena, yo amo a los ni os.  
-Este tipo si que es bien pedofilo, yo creo que por eso es amigo de Stefan.-ignorando a damon mire a stefan y dije:  
-Stefan: tu iras con margareth al estudio de balet, ok?  
-Si Elena, Necesitas algo mas?  
-Que mamon te ves hermano asiendo eso, Necesitas algo mas? que acaso eres "La esperanza del mundo" o que?, no seas tan patetico, ella te dejara antes de empezar el juego.  
-Damon: tu iras con mi tia al fitnes dama.-Matt y Stefan rieron y Damon me miro con cara de "What?", suspiro y dijo:  
- Que rayos es un "Fitnes Dama"?  
-Es un lugar donde la "damas" van y les dan una dieta y ejercicio, valla es un gimnacio solo de se oras.  
-Esta bien yo ire, necesitas algo mas?-damon al terminar de imitar a Stefan comenzo a reir como loco, la verdad es que el Fitnes dama de la tia Judith es solo para mujeres mayores de 30, la tia tenia apenas 30 asi que apenas pudo entrar, tenia que vigilarlos, asi les pondria calificaciones. Y el que obtubiera las calificaciones mayores ganaria mi corazon.

* * *

Grax por las alertas, plis dejen mas, no solo lean y ya, sino qe tambn comenten o dejen alertas. att: iza


End file.
